Shugo OneShots!
by XxMusicLoverxX9
Summary: Just a bunch of MikixKiseki one-shots I made up! : D Bunch of mix-up one-shots with possibly multiple couples in them! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_Hide and Seek_

* * *

**A/N: Hii! Yesh. I'm making another story :) One-Shot stories basically. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Amu was trying to finish her homework early so she could meet at her boyfriend's house. Yeah, she has a boyfriend. Tadase. She wanted to go to his house since they haven't gone on a date for quite a while now.

"Gaah! I just don't get this!" Yelled Amu.

"_Sigh._ Amu-Chan! We're bored!" fussed Ran.

"So not cute." said Miki.

"Why you little-!" Amu yelled, trying to catch the blue beretted chara.

"Ah! Go! Go! Miki! Go! Go! Amu! Go! Go! Miki! Go! Go! Amu!" cheered Ran while doing little stunts with her pom-poms.

"Ha! You can't catch me!" yelled Miki

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" laughed Amu.

"C-Calm down everyone-desu~!" said Suu, trying to calm down the trio that was going to mess up Amu's room.

"Don't worry Suu-Chan. They'll probably settle down in a few moments now." Dia said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Dia-San.! _Sigh _I hope you're right-desu~." Suu sighed.

Then the door opened just when Amu grabbed Miki tightly.

Giving Miki a death glare, Amu said "Now you're seriously-!"

"Amu-koi?" said a voice next to the door.

"T-T-T-Tadase-koi!" shrieked Ammu, letting go of Miki, who was just a minute ago being strangled by her..

Miki sucked in a mouth full of air and let it out, sighing.

"Miki! dajoubu?" asked Dia.

"Hardly! Who knew Amu-Chan could have such a strong grip?" Miki said while rubbing her neck.

Everyone laughed at that but got interupted by-

"IT IS I, YOUR KING, KISEKI! MWAHAHAHAH!" The so called 'King' yelled, behind Tadase.

"Now now Kiseki. Behave yourself." Tadase said, while still chuckling.

"Hmph!" Kiseki only said.

"Kiseki-Kun, why don't you come and play with us?" Dia asked.

"Hmph. A king like me doesn't need to be accompanied by mere commoners like you." Kiseki boasted.

"Sigh. I knew he would say that... Guess I don't have any other choices.." Miki muttered to herself.

"Ehhhhhh! Nande?" Ran pouted.

"Becau-" Kiseki started but neveer got to finish.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Kiseki! Y-You meany!" Cried Miki.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Miki. Crying? Psssh, yeah right! Never in their whole life have they seen Miki cry like_ that_. But there she was, crying.

"Ah! I..! Umm... I-I mean... Umm..." Kiseki began while stuttering.

_'Think Kiseki, Think! The blue commoner is crying because of you! Think of something to do!'_ Kiseki thought frantically.

When Kiseki wasn't looking, Miki gave a wink to Dia, indicating it as an act.

When Dia got the message, she said "Look at what you did Kiseki! Miki's crying now! You better play with us or else!"

Miki sniffed and pouted to Kiseki, making the most cutest face she's ever made, even Kiseki had to admit it!

With a slight blush, Kiseki said "F-fine! I'll play with you commoners! Only if the blue commoner will stop crying!"

Ran, Su, and Dia cheered, as Miki wiped away her tears with a happy smile.

Kiseki saw and blushed a bit. _'Control yourself Kiseki! There is not reason to blush whenever you see the blue girl! Though.. She was kind of cute when she cried and pouted.. WAIT! What are you thinking! Stop it Kiseki!' _he thought.

Then, Miki grabbed his hand, making him blush even more now.

"Come on! We're going to play hide and seek!" Miki said, blushing as well from holding her crush's hand.

"R-Right.." Kiseki said.

_'Damn it! Why can't I stop blushing? Grrrr... This must be the blue girl's doing! B-But, if I tell her, she might start crying again...'_ Kiseki thought.

Letting Miki lead him to the other charas, he kept on rewinding the face Miki made when she was crying.

_'S-stop it Kiseki! There is _no_ need to be thinking of anyone right now. You are just here to play hide and seek with the others. NOTHING ELSE!' _his thoughts told him. Though his conscience told him otherwise.

_'Fool. You are clearly showing affections for the blue girl, Miki. There's no hiding from it.' _

_'Shut up! I am just simply worried about my subjects!' _Kiseki told his conscience.

_'Are you stupid? I'm your conscience. I know everything about you. Who you like, who you hate, who you love, who you admire, everything!' _

_'Shut up right now...' _Kiseki scolded his conscience.

_'Stubborn as always... Sigh.'_

_'WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUBBORN YOU LITTLE-!' _Kiseki started but couldn't finish.

"-eki?"

A pair of blue eyes looked into his. He noticed the blue eyes had blue hair and a beret with a spade on it.

"Kiseki? Hello?" asked Miki

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was spacing out.." he said, not blushing anymore.

_'Sorry? Since when did he ever apologize to anyone?' _Miki thought.

Miki blinked before saying "That's fine. We're here now. They're just deciding on who's it."

"Not it!" "Not it-desu~" "Not it!" "Not it!" Four voices said.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" Kiseki complained.

"Still! You're it! Now, close your eyes and count to 10!" Ran exclaimed.

"_Sigh_ Fine. One..Two...Three..." Kiseki began.

Everyone started hiding, Ran under Amu's bed, Su behind the curtains, Dia under Amu's desk, and Miki behind their eggs.

"Nine... Ten!" Kiseki said.

Kiseki started looking around, finding Ran first.

When Kiseki found her, she pouted and stuck her tongue out. A vein popped out of his head.

"Why you little...!" Kiseki said.

They heard giggles from the desk, the curtain, and behind their eggs.

"Aha!" Ran yelled, while taking out Dia and Su.

"Miki-San's left-desu~" Said Su.

"Mhm! She's doing pretty well in hide and seek!" Dia said.

"Don't worry, I'll look for her." Kiseki said, feeling a bit strange.

"O-okay." Ran said, a bit shocked.

"Is it just me or is Kiseki acting a bit _strange?_" asked Ran once he was out of ear shot.

"He's probably worried about Miki-San-desu~" Suu said

_"Exactly!" _Ran exclaimed.

"Eh? What's wrong with worrying about a friend?" asked Dia.

"You guys aren't getting this! He never worries about anyone _but_ himself!" Ran quietly yelled.

"Oooh~." Dia and Suu said simultaneously

When it finally crossed their minds about what Ran meant, they yelled out an "Oh!"

"S-So you think-desu~?" Suu said, with determination in her eyes.

"Mhm!"

"B-But can it be possible?" asked Dia.

"Maybe.. Let's go and check..."

* * *

**Kiseki's P.O.V.**

I was looking for the blue commoner when-

_'Her name's Miki! You know you want to call her Miki-Chan.' _My stupid conscience told me

_'Whatever! It's not like she means anything to me! I want nothing with this commoner.' _I said. Well... more like thought.

_'Lies. You know you want to hold her hand, you know you want to hug her, you know you want to cuddle with her, you know you just need her by your side, you know you want her to be your girlfriend.'_ My conscience said.

I blushed at the thoughts he just said, but ignored them. I then looked behind their eggs and spotted a light blue beret and a spade. I started to poke it when it moved.

"Found you!" I exclaimed.

I heard giggling and then saw her get up from her hiding place.

"Found me, your majesty." she said innocently and bowed down.

"N-no need to do such a thing.." I said.

She nodded and started giggling again.

We started walking towards the others. Before I knew it, Miki tripped on.. well.. something and I instinctively caught her, making us both fall. Luckily, I landed on my back. We heard giggling before the pink commoner started chanting

"MIKI AND KISEKI, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" We then heard complete laughter.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU COMMONERS LAUGHING ABOUT?" I yelled, blushing.

I only then realized that I had Miki in my arms. I looked down to look on the position we were in. Miki was on top of me, hands on my chest while looking down and blushing as I was on my back holding her.

My cheeks turned extra red now, if that was even possible.

Then, the yellow commoner and green commoner started to chant with the pink one, saying:

"MIKI AND KISEKI, SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES _LOOVE_, SECOND COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE! Kyaaa~-desu~"

Miki and I got up, getting as _faaaar_ away as possible.

"Awww~ Don't you think they're just so precious, Dia, Suu?" Asked the Pink commoner.

"Surely, they'll start dating soon, right-desu~?" asked the green commoner.

"Deffinately!" said the yellow-ish orange commoner.

Beside me, Miki was blushing and looked like a tomato which I have to admit looked really..adorable.

"RAN, DIA, SUU..." Miki said, dangerously.

Before I knew it, she ran too the other three commoners, shouting "COME BACK HERE YOU THREE! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO GET IT!"

They were laughing as Miki chased them. I sighed. They are so immature. I then sat down an a table near by, watching them run through the whole room. Then, something bumped into me. I would have immediately yelled at them for bumping into their king, but I noticed that the person wore blue all over her.

"Ah, sorry Kiseki.." Mik- the blue commoner said.

_'Keh. Why bother calling her 'blue commoner' when you've already started to call her Miki often now?' _asked my stupid conscience.

_'Call me stupid all you want, but you know it's true.' _

Okay. Yeah. My conscience had a point there. I tried to ignore him and replied to Miki's apology "That's fine M-blue commoner. Just don't disrupt you're king while he's thinking." calmly.

She sighed and smiled. _'H-how pretty she looks like when she smiles...'_ I thought to myself.

She then gave a death glare at something behind me. I turned around to see the pink, yellow/orange, and green commoner giggling again. I turned back to the blue commoner and she looked like she could kill.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu and Tadase came back to her room to see four blurs of colors zooming through Amu's room. Amu and Tadase sweat dropped at the sight while Kiseki was just sitting on Amu's bed looking like nothing's happening. Just then...

"Hop! Step! Juuump!" Ran yelled.

Amu was flying in her room while she heard another.

"Drew! Draw! Drawn!" Miki said happily.

Amu had on a different outfit. Amu had on a white blouse with a brown short coat on that stopped at her waist. A plaid red and black skirt with black leggings. She had a pink shoulder bag too.

"K-Kawaii..." Tadase mumbled.

Amu had to pull her skirt down so that way her boyfriend wouldn't see. Then, another chara nari..

"Chips! Syrup! Whip cream-desu~!" Suu said.

Amu was flying in the sky while backing cookies for Tadase. Kiseki and Tadase couldn't help but gawk about how random things were happening.

"S-stoooop!" Amu yelled, getting dizzy. Ran and Suu stopped, making Tadase catch her.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" They laughed.

After a few more minutes, Tadase had to go home, since it became very dark.

"Bye Tadase-Koi!" Amu said.

Her four Shugo's 'awwwed' and started giggling.

Before Kisekik left with Tadase, he flew to Miki and pecked her cheek.

"U-Umm.. Bye M-Miki...Chan." he said.

With that, he left, all red and flustered. Unfortunately, everyone saw and got shocked. They started teasing Miki and Kiseki but they ignored it.

"So, seems like something happened while I was away." Amu said, deviously.

"Mmhm!" Ran, Dia, and Suu said.

"Really? Well, I can't _wait_ to hear it." Amu teased.

As they slept, they couldn't help but rewind the whole day they spent.

* * *

**A/N: TADA! How do you guys like it? Don't worry, I'll be making more and more one-shot fanfictions in here. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja ne!**


	2. Sleepover

_Sleepover~_

* * *

**A/N: Yesh! Welcome back readers! Here's another fanfic just for you awesome people out there! w**

**P.S. If you don't like the song that's going to be here, don't read this! DON'T READ THIS VOCALOID HATERS! For the people that don't know who they are, I advice them to listen to somem of their songs and tell me what you think!**

**P.S.S. I don't own the characters.**

**P.S.S.S. Characters might be a little OOc ._.**

* * *

Everyone settled and shifted, trying not to make it so awkward. Obviously, it wasn't working much but hey, at least it's something, right?

Amu had invited-, well.. more likely got sucked into inviting them, the Gaurdians and Kukai to a sleepover at her house.

"Oh! Oh! Yaya wants to play 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat!'" Yaya chimed.

"What's that?" asked Amu.

"Well, it's like truth or dare, but there are other exceptions! Like, 'Double Dare, Promis, or Repeat'."

Trying to sound 'cool', Amu stuttered out "I-I knew that!"

"Sigh Not Cute." Miki mumbled.

"Miki..." Amu said, in a 'You're so going to get it' voice.

"Okay, okay. Who goes first?" asked Kukai.

"Oh! Yaya wants first!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Okay Yaya. Umm.. Truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat?" Kukai asked.

"Etoo... Yaya chooses.. promise!"

"Okaaay... Promise me that you won't act childish and jealous whenevver I hang out with Utau.!" Kukai said.

"HEY! Yaya's not jealous!" Yaya argued while pouting.

Chuckling, Kukai said, "Yeah, right."

Yaya pouted some more before saying "Hmph. Yaya's going to ignore Kukai for a week now."

"E-Ehhh? Come Yaya, you know I'm only kidding!" Kukai said.

The rest sweat-dropped and sighed. Trying to convince Yaya into doing something she said she was going to do was kind of hard.

"S-Souma-Kun, I think you shouldn't have said that." Tadase said.

"Yaya, don't you still want to play 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or Repeat'?" asked Rima.

"Oh! Mmhmm! Amu-Chii! You turn!" Yaya chimed.

* * *

**With The Shugos In Amu's Room~**

"I'm booooored!" Ran complained.

"Me too-dechu." Said Pepe.

"Kusukusukusukusukusu!" giggled Kusukusu.

"I know! Why don't we play truth ot dare? Like everyone downstairs!" Ran said excitedly.

Everyone except Kiseki agreed at the idea. God knows what's going to happen in these truths and dares.

"Hmph. A king like me deoesn't need to be filled with such unimportant commoners." Kiseki boasted.

"Keh. If you're such a manly 'king' then why are you afraid to come play with us-dechu?" asked Pepe while glaring.

A vien popped on Kiseki's head and he glared at Pepe while he fussed aat her about him being 'manly' and 'kingly'.

"E-Eto... If you two don't mind, we'll start the game now-desu~" Said Suu, trying to stop the argument.

"NO YOU WON'T!" They hollard.

Everyone silented down before they started laughing at their stupidity. Some were rolling on the floor, some were sighing, and some tried to catch their own breath.

"W-what's so funny..?" asked a frustrated Kiseki.

"N-Nothing! Hahahahaha! Ha..Ha.." said Ran and Miki.

"Hmph. Fine, I'll play your childish games. Only this once!" Kiseki said

"Haaai!" everyone chimed.

"Okay, so, who's first?" asked Daichi.

"Me!" "Me!" "Me-desu~" "Me!" "Me-dechu!" "Me! Kusukusukusukusu!" "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" Everyone said, in unison.

"No way! I'm first!" They all said together. Again.

"Fine then! Rock papers and scissors!" Ran declaired.

Everyone glared at eachother before Ran said "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

The results ended to a draw.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Another Draw.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

And another.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

And another...

"Ugh! Enough! Let's just pick out a name in this box-dechu!" complained Pepe.

"Fiiiine." everyone said.

"Ready, set, GO!" Ran yelled happily.

Everyone picked a little piece of paper with names on it.

"And the winner is...Pepe-Chan" Dia announced.

"No fair! This was one of your plans?" Miki asked in disbelief.

"Chuchuchuchuchuchu~ Of course-dechu!" said Pepe proud.

"As expected from Pepe-Chan-desu~.." sighed Suu.

"Come on, come on. Let's start now!" complained Daichi.

"Okay, okay." Dia said calmly.

'Hmm... Maybe I can make Dia-Chan sing.. Instead of a Truth or Dare game, we might as well turn it into a singing game-dechu!' thought Pepe.

"Dia-Chan~ I dare you to choose dare-dechu." glared Pepe.

"O-Okay. Dare then.." Dia said while sweat dropping.

"Yay! Okay, I dare Dia-Chan to sing!" Pepe chimed.

"E-Ehh? B-but I can't sing..." Dia said in utter shock.

"Hmph. It's still a dare so you have to do it!" Pepe said, trying to convince her.

"Okay.. What would you like me to sing?" asked Dia, completely nervous.

"Sing Demon Girlfriend-dechu!" exclaimed Pepe.

"Eh? O-Okay..." Dia stated.

"_Ahem. Kimi ni wa mienai no? Nani ni mo iwanai no?_

_Tsumari wa kawaikunai tte koto? aa_

_Atarashiioshare mo kirei na okeshou mo_

_Muda ni saseru kimi ni wa sou! Kakato otashi!_

(Enlish: Are you blind? Are you gonna say anything?

So in short, you said I'm not cute? Ugh!

I'm gonna kick you for making my new, pretty, stylish makeup go to waste!)

Everyone gasped at how lively and rock 'n roll-ish Dia sounded. Okay, what happened to the calma and nice Dia?

_'Kidzuiteta' nante sa imasara nani yo_

_Atodashite homerarete mijime na dake ja nai?_

_Itsudemo sou watashi wa sono teido na no_

_Ii kaen ni shite yo_

("I just realized.." What? What did it take you so long to notice?

Isn't waiting for it to be mentioned before you notice it just sad?

You're always like this. Am I only worth that much?

Cut it out already!)

_Aa fuman na no ne, fuman na no watashi wa kimi no nan na no?_

_Kotoba ni shite koe ni dashite sou kimi no kotae wo kikasete_

_Komari kao de ayamaru daje sonna kawaii mahou mo_

_Tsudzukanai no haritaosu wa yo nee_

_Choushi ni. Norun ja nee wa yo!_

(Ah, I'm unhappy... Unhappy I said! What exactly am I to you?

Put it into words! Use your voice! Yeah, let me hear your answer!

You only apologize with an embarassed face. That kind of adorable magic

Can't continue. I'll hit you, got it?

I'm not too excited!)

_Itsudemo dare ni datte egao na kimi_

_sonna tokoro mo suki nan dakedo aa_

_ano ko ni mo kono ko ni mo byoudou de yasashii_

_sonna mukatsu kimi ni wa tobi hiza keri_

(Your smiling face that you show to everyone...

I like that about you, but...Ugh!

That you and this you are equally gentle

But when you make me sick, it's a jump-knee-kick!)

_Kotaete yo watashi wa tokubetsu na no yo_

_ano kora to watashi to daiji na no wa docchi_

_doushite sou itsudemo hakkiri to shinai no_

_ii kagen ni shite yo_

(Answer me! Am I special to you?

Between me and those girls, who is more important?

Why can't you ever say it clearly?

Won't you cut it out?)

_Aa fuan na no nee fuan na no watashi no koto suki na no_

_suki to itte amaesasete nee kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete_

_watashi dake no mahoutsukai kimi no kaketa sono mahou wo_

_tokanaide yo kimi ga tada suki dakara_

(Ah, I'm unhappy...unhappy, I said! What exactly am I to you?

Stay with me! Hold my hand! Hold me for a while!

Again with the magic of that bashful, embarrassed face

Isn't that the wrong mood? I'll kick you hard! Ugh!

I'm not too excited!)

_Kirai nara sou itte yo ne_

_gaman nara mou yamete yo ne_

_itsudemo yasashii kimi ga suki dakara_

_aisowarai ja iya da yo_

(If you hate me, say it

If you're just tolerating me, then let's stop

I like the you that's always kind

so don't show me insincere smiles)

_Aa fuan na no nee fuan na no watashi no koto suki na no_

_suki to itte amaesasete nee kitsuku tsuyoku dakishimete_

_watashi dake no mahoutsukai kimi no kaketa sono mahou wo_

_tokanaide yo kimi ga tada suki dakara_

(Ah, I'm anxious...anxious, I said! Do you like me at all...?

Say it! Spoil me! Won't you hold me tightly?

You're the only magician allowed to use such magic on me

Don't let go, because I like you)

_Aa fuman na no nee fuman na no watashi wa kimi no nan na no_

_furiageta te osaerarete sou kimi ga kyuu ni chikadzuite_

_dokidoki suru futatsu no kodou gyutto hitotsu majiriatte_

_gomen ne jaa kekkon shiyou tte_

_choushi ni norun ja nee wa yo"_

(Ah, I'm unhappy...unhappy, I said! What exactly am I to you?

My raised hand is restrained. You suddenly got so close...!

Our pounding heartbeats tighten into one

You say, "I'm sorry, so, let's get married!"

I'm not too excited!)

When she finished, everyong's mouths were gaping and, well... they were utterly speechless.

Breaking the silence, everyone yelled things like "Yeahh! Woohoo! Amazing Dia! Kyaaa~-desu~!" and so on and so forth. They gave Dia compliments and empressions of her.

"Who knew Dia could sing like that?" asked Ran excitedly.

Nodding her head, Miki said, "Yeah, but that was unexpecting.."

"I wanna sing to!" Kusu Kusu stated.

All the girls chimed in and said 'Yeah!' But the boys... They felt a bit alone and declined.

"A king like me doesn't need to show you commoners my majestic voice." Kiseki boasted again.

"Yeah. Singing is uncool." said Rythem.

"I'd rather play sports!" Daichi exlcaimed.

"You'd always wanna play sports..." everyone except Daichi said.

Daichi sweat dropped and said "Yeah, but still! That's better than singing!"

"No it isn't!" the girls argued.

Miki however wasn't paying any mind to anyone and was drawing in her sketchbook. In her sketchbook,she was drawing pictures of her and Kiseki. Mostly Kiseki. Dia sighed and also payed no mind to the argument that was taking place, and took a seat next to Miki.

"Miki-San, what are you drawing?" Asked Dia.

Startled, Miki couldn't help but jump in surprise.

"Oh, Dia. It's just you. Don't scare me like that!" Miki said.

"Sorry Miki-San. So what are you drawing?" Dia asked again.

"Mmm... You'll laugh if I tell you." Miki said.

"Miki-San, it's alright. I won't laugh. Promise!" Dia said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Mmmm...Cross your heart!" Miki pouted.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Dia promised.

"Fine.." Miki said.

As Miki showed Dia her pictures, she couldn't help but look at Dia's expressions as she flipped through them. When she finished she looked down and had a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Ah... I see." Dia said warmly.

Miki looked up at her friend and asked, "Nani?"

Giggling, Dia replied with, "Well, it seems like you are in love with Kiseki-Kun."

"Sigh. I knew something like that would happen.. But I never expected it to be love.." Miki muttered.

"So did you tell him?" asked Dia.

"No. I don't think he harbors the same feelings so I keep it to myself. In truth, I'm pretty sure he'll reject me 'cause he's so much higher than me and I'm just a commmoner. But I do wish he does." explained Miki.

"Oh... But you never know what'll happen you know? Why not tell him to get it off your chest?" asked Dia.

"Maybe someday, but deffinately not today." said Miki.

Dia giggled before waving off. Miki waved off to and started to head out.

"MIKI!" Shreiked a voice.

Miki turned around slowly, frieghtened by the sound.

"H-Hai?" she asked.

"Come with us and tell the boys how singing is not stupid or a waste of time-desu~!" exlcaimed a fustrated Suu.

"_Sigh._ No." said Miki.

"Eeeehhhh! Come on Miki!" Ran begged.

"No." Miki declined again.

"Miki, we get that your tomboy and everything but, pleaseeeeee?" begged Kusu Kusu.

"Hmmm... No." Miki said, before opening the door.

Before she could exit, the girls ran like bullets to Miki and begged her.

"No." Miki calmly said.

Miki toppled out of the door and went downstairs, only to see the most strangest sight.

Everyone else ran for her so they could continue to play until they saw the same thing.

Amu was kissing.. Tadase. Kukai was kissing... Yaya. Nagihiko was kissing Rima.

"○ ○○○○... ○"

"As soon as they released for air, they saw their guardian charas staring at them. The charas were blushing hard and some were chanting thing like "GO! GO! GO!" or "A-Amu/T-Tadase/R-Rima/Na-Nagihiko/R-Rima/K-Kukai/Y-Yaya-dechu... I'm so proud of you!" or" *Sniff* *Sniff* They grow up so fast-desu.."

They all had flushed faces and immediately went to bed.

"O-O-OYASAME!" They yelled.

The charas flew back up chuckling at their reactions.

"Who knew they had the guts to do that?" They said.

* * *

**(Morning)**

At morning, everyone packed their stuff and were about ready to go home. They stood infront of Amu's doorstep and waited for their charas to come down.

"Pepe-Chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Yelled Yaya.

"Daichi!" Called Kukai.

"Rythem!" called Nagihiko.

"Kusu Kusu." Rima said.

"Kiseki!" Hollard Tadase.

They heard and woke up, getting ready to leave.

"Coming!" They said.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia came downstairs with them and waved goodbye to their friends. Seeing Kiseki go home last, Dia elbowed Miki and winked at her. At first, Miki was confused until Dia pointed at her bag. Miki let out a little "Oh!" which caused everyone's attention. When Tadase and Kiseki turned around to leave and everyone else, Miki grabbed Kiseki's cape, which cause his attention again. Miki's head was down and she was blushing. A lot.

"What is it co-" Kiseki started.

He couldn't finish because she said, "Aishiteru."

Blushing, he asked her, "W-what?"

"I said... Aishiteru."

She turned away but before she could fly off, Kiseki pulled her into a kiss.

Unknowingly, Dia and the others were watching while giggling.

Once he let her go, he quickly flew towards Tadase, face all red. Miki was about to pass out but he wnked at her, making-

"THE LOVE METER'S VERY HIGGGH!" Eru yelled.

They all sweat dropped and Tadase sped walked home just in case Eru said something embarassing.

"Eru? Why are you here? Where's Utau?" asked Amu.

"I lost her and I tried finding her, but instead, I walked by your house and saw LOOOOOVE DOVEY-NESS!"

Everyone sweat dropped and let her in until Utau came and got her.

"Jeez Eru, you always seem to wander off somewhere." Utau muttered.

Eru quickly apologized as Iru started bullying her again.

"Thanks Amu." Utau said.

"No problem Utau." Amu said while waving to her.

"Miki, you better explain what the heck that was before Eru came." Amu said while smirking deviously.

Miki sweat dropped and sighed.

'This is going to be a _very_ long day...' Miki thought.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! There you go guys! Sorry if this chapter's crappy... TT_TT See you next time!**


	3. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Hi readers! I apologize the crappy second one shot their. Sorry... Here's an apoloogy one-shot! Hope you guys appreciate it!**

**P.S. They are humans here.**

**P.S.S. The Charas and owners switch, so Kiseki's chara is Tadase, Yoru's chara is Ikuto, and so on.**

**P.S.S.S. Miki doesn't have a Shugo Chara because... well.. I can't think of anyone that would fit her and stuff.**

**P.S.S.S.S. They don't belong to me. TT_TT**

* * *

Miki was in the park with her sisters, Ran, Suu, and Dia. They had to take care of Amu's younger sister, Ami for a favor. While the others were playing around with Ami, Miki was drawing the beautiful scenery of the park.

_'Utsukushi...'_ Miki thought while drawing.

Miki, the girl who was often mistaken for a boy since her outfit looked like one's, had her knees close to her chest while having her sketchbook on them.

_'I wonder if anyone'll like this as a present. Hmm... That reminds me...'_ Miki thought.

"Ne, Dia!" Miki called out.

Dia stopped running and came up to her sister.

"Yes?" Dia asked in a friendly tone.

"Who's birthday is up?" asked Miki.

"Hmm.. I'm pretty sure it's almost Kiseki's birthday." Dia stated.

"Eh? When?" Miki asked.

"I'm very sure it's tomorrow." Dia responded.

_'O-Or today...'_ Dia thought while sweat dropping.

_'Wow. What a coincedence. Maybe I could give this as a birthday present..'_ Miki thought.

"Thank you Dia-Chan." Miki said.

"No problem! Why do you ask?" Asked Dia.

"No reason." Miki replied.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to play with Ami and the others again. Wanna come?" politely asked Dia.

"No thank you. I'm going to finish this drawing first." Miki said.

"Okay. Well, bye!" Dia said.

"Bye. Sigh. I wonder if I should color it or something..." Miki said to herself.

"As Miki kept on sketching on her sketchbook, Yoru, the mischeivious cat-like boy steals her picture-nya~." said a voice up on a tree.

Miki looked around before realizing that Yoru took her sketchbook and was running away from her.

"H-HEY! YORU! GIVE ME BACK MY SKETCHBOOK!" Yelled Miki.

Yoru looked back and saw Miki hot on his trails, trying to gain speed, Yoru accidently tripped on a rock and accidently let go of Miki's sketchbook, making it land on a nearby pond

Miki ran as fast as a bullet to get her sketchbook from getting all wet. When she was distracted, Yoru ran away so he wouldn't get into trouble.

Miki sighed, knowing Yoru must have already run away. Standing up, she decided to get some ice-cream,

_'That'll probably get me to stop wanting to kill that cat.'_ Miki thought as a vein popped throuigh her head.

After paying the ice-cream, she heard a rather familiar boast...

"BLUE COMMONER! AS YOUR KING, I ORDER YOU TO BUY ME ICE-CREAM AS WELL!" The 'oh-so-kingly' Kiseki ordered.

"Sigh. Fine. Only 'cause it's your birthday tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow? What are you on about? It's today baka." Kiseki said.

**Miki's P.O.V.**

I nearly dropped my ice-cream and I froze in place.

_'Today? His birthday is today? WHAT? B-but I didn't even get to color his present or do ANYTHING to it!'_ I thought as I started panicking.

"O-oh. Today? Oops.. I guess I have the wrong information." I said, trying to stay calm.

Though I sounded calm on the outside, I was freaking out on the inside.

_'Shoot! W-what do I do? Should I give him the present now or later?'_ I thought to myself.

"Information? On what?" asked Kiseki.

"On- wait a minute... Kiseki, why are you acting wierder than usual?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" he asked.

I handed him his ice-cream and he said thanks, which was wierd. After he said thanks, I said, "Well, you sound.. calmer than usual, you aren't boasting about your kingliness, and you said 'thanks'." I stated.

While he followed me to the bench I was sitting on earlier, he asked "Well I don't feel wierd. Why, is something wrong?" while sitting down next to me.

"No. Just, ya know, asking." I said.

Something flew infront of Kiseki and said "Hello Machiro Miki-San."

The thing looked a little bit like Kiseki, but not exactly. It had golden hair and pink eyes. Other than that, it looked a lot like Kiseki.

"What's up with the full name?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just felt like it." He responded.

"Okay. Well, who and what are you?" I asked.

All of a sudden, Kiseki acted wierd again and began licking the half-melted ice-cream. I soon realized I hadn't eaten mine yet too and it was melting real fast, so I started to lick it as well.

"Huh?" asked Kiseki, as if he slept.

"Kiseki, you better explain to me what's going on! What is that little creature?" I asked him.

"H-huh? Little creature? W-what are you talking about?" he asked me. Though, I can tell he's lying.

"That little creature." I said while pointing at miniature Kiseki.

"U-Umm.." Kiseki started but got interupted by the thing.

"Kiseki, you should just tell her. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll take it well." Miniature Kiseki said.

"Tell me what?" I asked, very very curious.

"Well... every child has an egg in their soul, called their would-be-selves. Children's would-be-selves are what the children would like to be when they grow up. The eggs are protected by hope, positiveness, and dreams. But, dreams shatter. Every once in a while, children would loose that hope and begin to think negatively, 'causing the heart's egg to darken. Too much darkness can lead that egg to an X-egg. An X-egg is the total opposite of what you truly want to be, and can cause depression. That's all I can tell you. Now tell me this, how can you see Tadase?" Kiseki Explained.

"Oh... I dunno." I simply said.

"Well, mostly little kids would be able to see us because of such pureness. So I guess Machiro-San's very innocent and pure at her age. Like an innocent little child with sparkly eyes." Tadase said.

_'Innocence huh?'_ I thought to myself.

"Probably. The blue commoner's the most innocent one here I guess." Kiseki mumbled, looking away while licking the half-eaten ice-cream.

I blushed at what he said while I kept on licking my ice-cream.

"Well, if that's what it is... then do I have one?" I asked him while eating my ice-cream.

"Yeah." he responded easily.

"Oh.. Wait! How do you know? It's not as if you can see my soul, can you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Idiot! Of course I can't see past your soul. I told you, every child has an egg in their soul." he replied.

"Oh right." I said.

_'The present! I almost forgot about it!'_

Searching my bag for the sketchbook, I see in the corner of my eye Kiseki peeking.

"No peekies!" I said to him.

"Okay, okay." he said.

I took out the drawing and started scribbling something on it.

"Here, a birthday present. Just for you, King!" I said happily.

With a light blush on his cheeks and a triumphant smile plastered on his face, Kiseki said "This is perfect! I bet this would look GREAT near my bedside! Thanks blue commoner!"

I blushed at his comment and continued eating.

And that was the end of our conversation. But, the _thing_ had to come and say something.

"_Ahem._ Kiseki, don't you want to tell Machiro-San something?"

Turning my head to face him, we locked eyes and something made me realize that whatever he was going to say to me was important.

With a serious but kind tone, he says "Miki."

I can feel my heart skip a beat. This is his first time saying my name.

Heat rushing to my face, I ask him, "Y-yes?"

"Miki, I l-" He started but couldn't finish.

"Miki!" yelled Ami.

"Yes?" I asked her while I sweat-dropped.

"What are you doing here? Ah! Prince-Chan!" Ami yelled.

"Prince-Chan? Thank you Ami." Kiseki said.

I pointed out to the thingy- I think his name's Tadase- and quietly whispered "You! What did you do to Kiseki?"

"Don't worry, he only chara changed. He'll return to normal in a few minutes." Tadase said.

I didn't trust it until that actually happened.

While laughing, Ami said "Miki, is he your boyfriend? What were you guys talking about? Was it important?" in a playful tone.

"No he's not. We were talking about his birthday, and yes. Considering it's the day he was born." Miki saiad.

Just then, everyone came next to Kiseki and me, whispersing about wierd things.

"THE LOVE METER IS SUPER DUPER HIGH!" Eru exclaimed.

"Come on blue commoner, let's go somewhere much more private." Kiseki suddenly said, before yanking me to him.

Without knowing, I accidently tripped on a rock which made me land on Kiseki's back.

"Jeez, do I have to carry you just to tell you something important?" Kiseki asked sarcastically.

Before I could say anything, Kiseki plopped me onto his back and carried me all the way to... well... anywhere without my sisters, Ami, and Eru.

"K-Kiseki! What a-are you doing?" I asked him.

"Duh, isn't it obvious? I'm carying you to somewhere secret where noone will find us. Plus, you walk to slow for a king." he said.

A vein popped in my head but I let the insult go. For now. Instead, I rested my head on his shoulder and just wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. If anyone looked at us, they'd probably mistake us for a couple.

Once we arrived, Kiseki let me down and we sat under a willow tree next to a river. I wanted to draw the place with Kiseki but I wanted to listen to what he had to say first. Even though the placed sparkled...

"L-Listen Miki.. I umm.." Kiseki started, while his face turned red with every word.

"I've... sorta had a little... crush on you since... we first met.. I was umm..wondering if you... feel the same way?" He said.

I felt my heart speed up over 100% and my face turning as red as my blood.

"K-Kiseki... I... I do feel the same way." I said while feeling my heart rate calm down.

Smiling, Kiseki took my hand and kissed it, and said "My lady." teasingly

I laughed a bit while blushing.

"Happy birthday my king." I told him a awhile blushing as red as a

"Thank you Miki..-Chan." he said while blushing.

He leaned in and I knew exactly what to do. Just when we were about to kiss, a someone just had to come out and say something

"Miki! Miki!" yelled Ran.

I quickly turned my head to the pink sister who rudely interupted Kiseki and I's first kiss.

_'How are you so sure that's his first kiss?'_ my conscience told me.

_'I'm not. Though I know it is. I mean, he's never really shown any affections towards anyone. Not until today that is'_ I told myself.

_'Fair enough' _My conscience said.

"Yes Ran?" I asked her.

"It's-" Ran started but didn't finish.

"Hmmmm~? What's this I see? Kiseki and Miki holding hands?" Ran teasingly said.

Everyone then popped out of their hiding place-which was the rock only a few feet away from them and a bush close to the rock.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone yelled.

With a sigh, I said "What do you want?"

Turning back to what she was here for, she pointed to Ami, saying "It's your turn to look after Ami. After all, you haven't played with her at all or anything."

Sighing again, I said "Fine" and stood up.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kiseki stood up and followed Miki, for he was going to help her. But, before he reached Miki, Daichi, his best friend called out for him.

"Kiseki! Your dad wants you back home!" Daichi yelled.

"Okay! Just a minute!" Kiseki yelled back.

Before leaving, Kiseki ran to Miki, grabbed her wrist, pulled her to him, and smashed their lips together.

Everyone's faces were completely historical and gaping.

At first, Miki didn't know _what_ to do from the sudden compact, but once she got her brain to work once again, she kissed back, tip-toeing so she was at least almost his height, while putting her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Everyone went 'Awwww!' which made the two new couple blush.

Separating from the kiss, the two sort of panted and held each others hands, smiling genuinely.

"Come on lovebirds! _Both _of you need to be doing something now. You guys can continue your lovey-dovey moment later." said Dia, Daichi and Ran.

"Yeah yeah. Bye Miki-Koi." Kiseki said while kissing Miki's hand, making Miki's head explode into heat.

Blushing like a tomato, she said "Bye Kiseki-Koi!"

Everyone else chuckled and went on to doing whatever they needed to do.

* * *

**A/N: Taaaaadaaaaa! _Way _better than the last chapter... _. Hope you guys enjoyed! Hehehehe... Sorry. I meant to update this faster than I expected... ^_^"**


	4. Difficult Love

_Difficult Love~_

* * *

**A/N: Hiii! I got inspired and couldn't sleep. ^^" Hope you guys like this!**

**P.S. Everyone's human. Again.**

**P.S.S. I don't own the song. it's called 'Difficult Love' by GUMI. Listen and tell me what you think please! 8D**

**P.S.S.S. They don't belong to meee. TT^TT**

* * *

**Miki's P.O.V.**

There he goes again. _'Sigh'_...

_"I want to see you,_  
_I want to see you now._  
_But, I don't have the courage to express love._  
_There's no point in reaching my hand for._  
_I think I don't like the world like this."_

I sneek up into a little corner next to where he is standing. _'He's... really something. Kind of hard to believe I fell for him...'_ I thought while smililng. Shoot! They're leaving again...

_'I want to see you,_  
_I want to see you even if it's fake. But, that's not enough, I want to express my love._  
_But, as I wish upon the stars, nothing seems to be solved.'_

Wishing on a star seems silly, expecially when you're 15 but... It's not that silly for me. Of course, being in love makes you do crazy things.

_"The one-way red thread of fate,_  
_Today, I'll tie it to you again._  
_Though I told myself it was not surprising even if my wish would not come true._  
_I knew I just couldn't, I couldn't lie to myself And my heart is filled with you.!"_

Hmph. Though it's true, I do tend to lie to myself a lot. It somehow turned to a habit. A very bad one it seems. But... I deffinately couldn't lie that my heart was filled with you and only you_. 'Curse you Hotori K-Kun...'_

_"Without asking you,_  
_I fell for you, I'm to blame for it._  
_So I won't ask you anything._  
_Just seeing your figure, watching your gestures And hearing is enough for me.!"_

Very very very true. Seeing him makes me want to go hug him sometimes. Awkwardly, I watch his gestures at the way he does things. A bit stalkerish.. But I don't mind.

_"'Cause, you know, since I fell in love, those alone have made me feel uneasy._  
_Having you all for my self is too much to ask, isn't it?"_

Yeah. I'm very sure that that's pretty much. I mean, he's all kingly-like and I'm only a worthless commoner he barely looks at. 'Sigh'...

_"'Is it destiny?'"_  
_I'm confusing myself, thinking that way As I've never experienced something like this It might change rapidly, maybe I don't hate the world..._  
_Since that day, I haven't cared about others, but you."_

Ugggh! Curse you.. curse you.. curse you.! I know it's not you fault but still... Why must it be you? I pout a lot more and I've become moody, not caring about others as much as I care about you.! I've never felt like this before. You're seriously different.. I still can't believe it has to be you, Mr. Oh-so-Kingly. How in the world did this even happen..?

_"I dare to solve the difficult question, it can't be helped..._  
_It would take time a little, but, there's no time limit on love, right?"_

What if I'm wrong? I wonder if the girl you've always been looking for will ever tell you she likes you. And when she does, you'll probably say 'Yes', no doubt... If I confess, you'd merely laugh and tell me off. I really have no chance with you. I wonder why I even try... I have no fu*kin' chance! I've told myself that over a billion times... No luck in convincing my self. Even when I get new crushes, you're the one I can't help but like the most... I feel my eyes burning a bit and my throat lumping up. I feel hot tears in my eyes and my friends start to ask me why I'm crying. I ignore them. As I try to keep strong I sing the rest of the song.

_"I'm not crying at all._  
_I haven't given up yet.!_  
_I knew I just couldn't._  
_I couldn't lile to myself,_  
_And my heart is filled with you!"_

With those lyrics sung, I start to cry immensly. Funny how a little crush can make me cry so much. _'It's more than a little crush you know.'_ my conscience tells me. _'Yeah, I know now.'_ I tell myself.

_"Without asking you I fell for you.!_  
_I'm sorry But I can't stop loving you!_  
_When it comes to this, I want to tell you 'I love you' to know 'Cause you know, love should be free, right?_  
_I don't need to back away from it any longer Though I'm still in one-sided love,_  
_Someday I want to tell it to you."_

Walking back to class, I hushly sing:

_"'Till we meet and see each other and tell you I love you,_  
_No one knows what will happen._  
_I want to close the distance little by little, so I can fo infront of you._  
_Without asking you I chose the goal that I like._  
_This is 'the answer' I provided by myself."_

I took out a piece of paper and scribbled words on it. I planned to stick it on his desk when the time was right, so no fangirls could rip it and stuff or so noone mistakenly gets it. When I finished writing, I turned to look at Hotori K's desk to see it empty. _'Late as usual...'_ I told myself. I looked out the window and unconsciencly sing the next part of the song.

_"Someday I want to hand it to you._  
_Someday I want to tell you the love I decided to you._  
_..."_

I soon realize that a couple of people near me heard snippets of the lyrics. I blush and quickly hide my face in my arms as I lay them on my desk. I absentmindedly stared at Kiseki who was across from me, who was staring at... me. HOLY CHIZ! Did he hear me sing outloud? If he did.. OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! How embarrasing! I ducked down and looked back at the chalk board and started to actually listen to Nikaidou Sensei.

At the end of class, I finally get the guts to hand the paper to him. But of course, I had to wait until the fangirls were out of the classroom. Sighing, he looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him. My blue eyes to be exact. He looked at me with a cute quationing face and I giggled. Gulping, I took the paper in my hand and slowly walked to him. He seemed to watch my every move and I blushed and looked away from him. When I reached his desk, I gulped again and he looked into my eyes so innocently. Dark blue met with Royal Blue eyes. So enchanting that I could've literally melted...

"U-umm..." I started._ 'STAY COOL! YOU ARE THE CALMEST AND COOLEST GIRL IN SCHOOL. You shouldn't be stuttering!'_ I told myself.

"Yes? What is it commoner?" Kiseki asked.

"H-here!" I said and shoved the paper to him. I ran out of the classroom in a flash and closed the door, but left it open a little bit, so I could see his reactions.

To my surprise it was something else _faaaaaaar_ disappointment and disgust. It was a freaking smile! And a small chuckle! Have I died and gone to heaven? Surprisingly, no. He walked over the door and I panicked.

_'Hurry! Hurry! You'll get caught if you don't run!'_ My head screamed.

But I stayed there, bangs covering my eyes. _'For better or for worse, I'll never find out if I run, right?'_ I asked myself.

Opening the door revieled a smiling Kiseki. Blushing, I was going to say something until he pulled my wrist, making my fall on him.

"Baka... You're not just a stupid, retarded, boring, good-for-nothing commoner. You're a very special one." Kiseki said while hugging me.

I burried my face to his chest 'cause it's as red as a freaking apple!

"I-I am?" I managed to stutter out.

"Yeah. Plus, don't you know? A lonely king can't rule his country without company." Kiseki said.

I smiled a bit and hugged back.

_'BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!'_ I thought.

On the note on top of Kiseki's desk, it says,

_**'Kiseki, you might have or have not known this but... I am in love with you. Yes, a stupid, retarded, boring, good-for-nothing commoner has fallen for you. As ignorant and boastful you are.. I love/like you.**_

_**-Miki Minami.'**_

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaaaaa! Thank you for the awesome reviews everybody! Bye! See on the next chapter! Sorry if it's super shoooooort!**** Adieu~!**


	5. Rumors? Or Maybe Something Else

**_Rumors~ (Maybe...)_**

* * *

**A/N: Haaaaaai! What's up readers? Today, even though I have to do some homework, I decided to sneakly type this up! ;D Enjoy!**

**P.S. It's quite sad... Might wanna grab a tissue. Or two. Or the whole box. Inspired by sad songs. Dunno why I'm listening to sad songs though...**

**P.S.S. They're human. Again. Sorry if this bugs you.**

**P.S.S.S. I don't own any seasons to Shugo Chara!.**

* * *

_'Was this all a lie? No... Can't be, right?' I ask myself._

_'I'm sorry to say this but... face the facts Mi-Chan.'_

_'Gomen Miki-Chan-desu~...'_

_'How could that bastard? !'_

_'Miki... Gomenasai...'_

_'Ne... Miki.! Cheer up!'_

_'Yeah.! Cheer up-dechu!'_

_Those were my friends' words when they had just recently heard the news from rumors in our school._

_'Rumors usually tend to be myths or truths, right?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Right. Most people don't believe the rumor unless they contain a certain amount of evidence. Rumors are statements that have no sense of truths whatsoever. Now that you know the definition of rumor, tell me this; since there's not much evidence of our relationship going downhill, is what you said to me really a rumor, even if I, myself, have been there?'_

_'No.' you say, while you look down with your bangs covering your eyes._

_'No you say? Well, then that's a total other thing. Tell me this, was everything a lie ever since the very beginning?'_

_'No! Of course not!' you say._

_'Oh? Is that so?'_

_'Yes! I promise!' you sid._

_'Kinda hard for me to believe. Rumors and lies.'_

_'Miki just please, don't make thi-' you started but didn't finish._

_'Did you know that since I be[lie]ved in you, I got disrespected and lied to?' I asked you._

_'I-. No wai-! I-... Miki...' you say, not even giving me a sentence._

_'What? Am I unworthy enough for you to not even give me a full sentence?' I choke, tears at the corner of my eyes. Luckily, my bangs are covering them._

_'No Miki-. You have to understand this. I didn't really want to break up; it was just... I don't... I.. c-can't...' You say._

_I wait for your reply._

_'Look Miki, this is as hard for me as it is for you. Please just-! Please just try and understand.?' You say/asked._

_'How can you possibly-... HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK I CAN TRY AND UNDERSTAND IF YOU WON'T GIVE ME A DAMN STRAIGHT-FORWARD ANSWER, KISEKI? ! HOW? !' I yell while shaking. My tears now rapidly spill over my cheeks and chin, down to the hard, cold floor._

_You wince at my response but say nothing. I catch a glimpse of your face; it hurts. Pain; excrusciating pain washed all over your face too, and you were on the verge of crying._

_'Miki...' you manage to choke out._

_'What? Is that all you can say? 'Miki?' Is my name the only thing you can say, Kiseki?' I ask you in a cold, harsh tone. I really don't want to hurt you any more, but I can't help myself. I'm too frustrated to even think twice of what I'm saying to you._

_'Look, whatever. I can't believe I actually trusted you. And to think I even said those three words that meant a lot to me... How could you? How Kiseki? Was it... Was it that easy? Was is fun playing around with my feelings, Kiseki? Did you like the fact that my **whole world** revolved around you? Was my expression so **Goddamn funny**? I don't get it.. Was I... just a **stepping stone** for you to walk on so you could make another girl jealous? Was I just a **toy** to you? Or... Or **am I just not good enough**? Not pretty enough? Not skilled enough? Not skinny enough? To flat-chested for your liking? Not smart enough? Not **feminine** enough? What is it Kiseki? Please... Just.. Just tell me why you wanted to break up with me so suddenly. Please... So at least my mind could be at ease... Please..?' I ask you. So many questions that I finally manage to tell you. _

_You stare at me doumbfoundedly with wide eyes. My chest aches when I see your expression like that and I can't hold it in. My tears are now freely pouring down my face. I can't stop my tears... Somebody.. Anybody please..! Help me.._

_Suddenly, an impact on my left cheek. I look at you with wide eyes. My hand reaches for my cheek and I rub it. I wince. It.. hurts.. Have you just.. slapped me..?_

_I look at you again, this time in your eyes. They hold so much emotions.. Anger, sadness, disappointment, frustration, confusion(?), and.. hurt.._

_'How dare you...' You say._

_I look at you, hurt and confused, my anger completely forgotten. _

_You continue on. 'How dare you say such things about yourself... You are most definitely not a toy! You most certainly **are** good enough! Any man can see that Miki! One must be a fool to not notice! You're _perfect!_ Everything I've always want- no, everything I've always **needed**. You.. **I need** **you**. But I can't. Miki, I need to break up with you because... because.. I-... My family decided to... move to America. From there, they want to present me to somebody. My mother and father say she's going to.. be my fiancee.. I'm practically **forced** into doing this. It wasn't easy.. It isn't right now. I **need** you, **want** you. **I can't live without you**.. I would have never broken up with you even if I was **killed**. Miki, this is severely extremely difficult for me to do this. But I-.. Miki, I.. I STILL LOVE YOU!' _

_My eyes widen. S-so, you're being forced to move to America and... you're going to have a.. fiancee, huh? And she isn't me..._

_'Miki, if it was you I had to be fiancees with, I wouldn't have hesitated even for a mere second. But.. she isn't you. I wouldn't in any way love anyone other than you. Miki. Miki. Miki. **YOU** are the one I love. **YOU** are the one that deserves to.. to be **my** **queen**. Even if she was a model, I'd still pick you. **YOU** are the one that crosses my mind every single second of my life. You. **I love** **you.'**You finish._

_I fell to my knees, eyes as wide as saucers, tears pouring like waterfalls, and my mouth hanging open. I didn't know... I didn't... I..._

_I sob brokenheartedly and let you watch me. I scream and scream, my chest feeling heavy and my vision getting blurry. _

_'I... I LOVE YOU KISEKI!' I yell. I completely sit down on my bum now and just let my feelings out. My face still in my hands, I hear footsteps coming nearer and nearer. In a minute, **you're** in front of me, kneeling. In a second, you hold me close, One hand on my waist, and one and on my head. You then start whispering sweet and angelic words in my ear.._

_'Shhh... Miki... Aishiteru... Shhh...' you continue to say to me over and over again. You pick me up bridal style and go to the nearest bench. You put me down on your lap and let me cry. I instantly clung onto your chest and just.. sob.. wail.. cry.. scream..._

_ At some point, my tears subside. and I manage to choke out, 'I- I can't... I can't stop the tears.! Somebody... Please stop them..' and more tears come. You just embrace me. Tight. While rubbing my back and continue to murmur words to me.._

_Eventually, I managed to stop crying. I let go of your shirt, but you just hug me. Tighter. _

_'K-Kiseki..?' I ask._

_'Mmm?'_

_'I... don't want you to leave. Stay... Please?... Stay with me.. Forever?' I say, the last part in an almost inaudible tone. I hug you back and I close my eyes while inhaling your scent._

_I hear you chuckle a bit and asks you, 'What?'_

_'Don't be selfish Miki.,' I raise an eyebrow at this and look up at you, and you look down on me, 'You can't have me for yourself **all** the time. Though I'd be perfectly fine cuddling with you and showing you how much you mean to me.' Kiseki stated._

_I blush a furious shade of red and just duck my head on your chest much more. I just hear you chuckle and I grow a_ **little** _annoyed. I punch you softly on your chest and you pretend to get hurt._

_Chuckling, you say, 'I really really love you, Miki Aririu.' _

_'Corny king!' I say while sticking my tongue out. A vein pops out of your head and I immediately jump off the bench, chanting, 'Catch me! Catch me!' in a sing-song voice. You start chasing after me and I run like my life depended on it. _

_After an hour of running, he finally manages to catch me. Thing is, you pulled on my sleeve to hard which made me fall on top of you. I blush ferociously and try to get up. When I do, I stick my hand out for you to take, which you did. You then pulled my arm and I collided with your body. You put your arms around me in an embrace and whisper, 'I love you Miki Aririu. So very much do I love you.'_

_'I love you too, Kiseki...'_

* * *

Little did they know that they were being watched by Kiseki Kenji's parent's and grandfather, whom he admired dearly.

"Look at those two.. Isn't this romantic?" Kiseki's mother exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. But at the beginning it was harsh. Maybe we _shouldn't_ move to America and maybe we should just _cancel_ the engagement party." Kenji's grandfather said.

"But-! If we_ do_ cancel it, we might get kicked out of the Soake Family Traditional trading system!" Mr. Kenji exclaimed.

"True, but we can always find another Trading system. The child's happiness counts to you know." Mrs. Kenji stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe..."

_Maybe..._

* * *

**A/N: TADAAA! I know, short story, I'm so sorry. v_v But I kinda rushed for this one, and I nearly cried. 8'D It's nearly 1:00 A.M. So yeah.. And I wanted to finish this chapter today. R&R People! Bye! Adieu~**


	6. Never End

_**Never End...**_

* * *

**A/N**:** Welcome back readers! Here's the next chappy of 'Shugo One-shots!' I've got a big surprise for all of you!**

***Miki and Kiseki walk in***

**Miki: He-ey Miu-Chan!**

**Kiseki: Afternoon commoner. **

**Yaaaay! They're here! You guys will be holdin' a chat from now on and tell me what you think about the fanfiction~**

**Miki: Haai!**

**Kiseki: What? No! You can't make a King do that!**

**Shut up and chat later on! _Ahem_. Let's get on with the story!**

**P.S. I don't own the characters or Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara! Doki-Doki! Or Shugo Chara! Party!**

**P.S.S. They're normal 8) No human charas in this chapter! **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

It was nighttime, the time to sleep. The time to dream. The time when the stars shown above the sky and the moon accompanied them. The time where everyone was quiet and everything was at peace. At a certain house, a pinkette lay on her bed; fast asleep. Her boyfriend, Tadase, (Sorry Amuto fans!) was on the floor sleeping on a futon. How he managed to convince Amu's dad to let him sleepover to her house is a mystery. On her little counter were her four guardian eggs and Kiseki's egg; each one of them fast asleep. Each one except a special orange haired chara. She was fully awake for some reason. She couldn't sleep; no matter how hard she tried. At some point; she gave up trying and opened her egg. It was rare for her to not be able to sleep or even get out of her egg. She flew above Amu and tried to wake her up. She shook her, called her name, and she even tried to kick/punch Amu. All Amu did was push her away or turn around. Dia sighed.

_Is there anyone that can help? _Dia thought. She sighed again and decided to think of ways to make her fall asleep.

_I could drink some milk... But, no. It'll probably crush me. I could.. stare at the wall and wait until I fall asleep from boredom.. That'll probably take a very long time.. Sigh. This isn't as easy as I thought. I could.. listen to a lullaby! That could help! _Dia thought.

She tried to think of a lullaby, but that didn't work.

_Maybe if someone could sing a lullaby for me it would work.._ Dia thought.

She flew to her sisters egg and woke all of them up.

"Dia? What is it?" Ran groggily asked.

"Is something wrong-desu~?" Suu asked.

"Why are you up at this time of night?" Miki asked, while rubbing her eyes to try and stay up.

"Gomenesai minna.. I just couldn't sleep and I was wondering if one of you could sing me a lullaby." Dia answered.

Ran and Suu then eyed Miki. Miki sweat dropped and asked, "What?"

"Weeeeell, you're the most musical chara of all of us so.. You should be the one to sing to Dia." Ran stated.

Miki thought of it and sighed in defeat. All of a sudden, a groggy king woke up.

"What's with all of the commotion? A king _does_ need his sleep." Kiseki said.

"Gomen Kiseki-Kun. Dia couldn't sleep so she asked us to sing a lullaby for her. Miki's the only one singing though." Ran said.

"Why don't you listen as well-desu~? It might help all of us go back to sleep-desu~." Suu suggested.

"Hmph. I am already awake, so I guess I could listen to it." He replied.

Miki gulped. Singing a _lullaby_? In front of her _crush?_ _This_ will be a bit difficult. Dia saw the worry in her friends face and saw her staring at Kiseki, so she flew next to her and held her hand. She then squeezed it in reassurance.

Dia whispered, "I know you like Kiseki, Miki-Chan." Miki stiffened, but Dia squeezed her hand tighter. "It's going to be okay. I'm here to support you. Now, go ahead and sing."

Miki nodded and sighed. Was she going to manage? She didn't know.

The girls surrounded their 'sister' and waited. Suu noticed how far Kiseki was from the group, so she stood up, walked to him, went behind him, and pushed him all the way to the group with a sweet smile.

"What are you doing, commoner?" Kiseki asked, angry she was touching his cape instead of Mi-

_Author, I'm going to murder you if you write that._ Kiseki threatened the author (me).

"Well why are you so far away from us? Miki-Chan's going to sing, so we should all be there." Suu answered.

He sat down to her right, Dia sat to her left, Suu sat next to Dia, and Ran went behind Miki.

Miki cleared her throat and before she sang, she grabbed a music box and wound* it.

Her heart beat very fast, but nonetheless, she sang. Very softly actually.

_"Ryoutekureta ano hi no you ni_

_Donna warui uwasa mo_

_Kinishinaide irareru you ni..." _

_(I gave you both of my hands, just like that day._

_No matter what bad rumors may be out there, _

_don't worry about them and you can be yourself...)_

The music box and Miki's singing was _wonderful _and _magical._ It was very soft and.. soothing.

_"Guun to shinkokyuushite a__oi sora ni toketara._

_Daijoubu yo futarinara kitto dekiru hazu."_

_(Just take a deep breathe and melt into the blue sky._

_You'll be fine. If the two of us are together, I'm sure you'll be able to do it) _

Never has Kiseki been so amazed in his whole life. And that's a lot to say! The king's only been amazed by himself and the Embryo! He was mesmerized by her angelic voice that it just... left him speechless! He noticed the green commoner was already fast asleep on the yellow/orange commoner's shoulder, and the pink commoner was slowly falling asleep on the blue commoner's shoulder.

_She sings so beautifully, and she is too..._ Kiseki thought. Then, he realized what he thought of and completely turned red.

_"Takarabako no KAGI hitotsu ageru yo shinjuiro no MAJIKKU_

_Aenai jikan mo mune ni todoku no kagayaiteru yo_

_Itsumo wasurenaide ite~~_"

_(I'll give you a single key to my treasure box. Even in the times_

_We can't see each other, my pearl-tinged magic will reach your heart and glow strongly._

_Never forget that~~)_

The music box then slowly stopped. Miki finished. She opened her eyes; not even realizing she closed them and to her delight, everyone was asleep. Ran on her left shoulder, Dia on her left arm, Suu on Dia's shoulder, and Kiseki on her... lap. She blushed a very nice shade of red, thinking, _Kiseki... He's on my lap... He's very cute when asleep... I wish I could position him in a much more comfortable way.. It would be nice to cuddle with him too... Sigh... A chara could dream, can't she?_

Later on, Miki managed to sleep on top of Dia's head. Kiseki changed his position so he wasn't sitting up. Instead, his head was on Miki's lap, while his body lay flat on the counter. He was only half asleep and half awake, so he didn't realize he was sleeping on her lap.

In the morning, Amu woke up earlier than need be, and noticed her chara's and Kiseki's position. She thought it was just adorable and needed to wake Tadase up.

Amu carefully set her foot on the ground and knelt down on the futon. She crawled next to Tadase, and, when she was sitting right next to him, she shook his shoulders. He stirred only a little bit, but was still asleep.

"Tadase-Koi.. Wake up..." Amu gently said.

With that his eyes slowly opened, and he sat up straight, kissing Amu lightly on the cheeks. Amu blushed lightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Good morning, my princess." Tadase said. Amu giggled, not afraid to show him her girly side.

"Good morning my king. Hey, look at the five sleepy heads.." Amu pointed at the five charas. They haven't changed their positions yet but it didn't really bother them.

"Should we wake them up?" Tadase asked.

"Mmm... I think we should let them sleep. Come on, I think Mama's done making breakfast. Let's go downstairs before Mama calls for us." Amu said.

_You better thank me Miki. I'm doing you a favor._ Amu thought.

Later on in the morning, Ran woke up. She was a little groggy, but she managed to fully wake up. Seeing in the position they were in, Ran slowly got up, so she wouldn't disturb anyone. Ran started stretching and yawning, waking Suu up, who woke Dia up. Suu yawned and rubbed her eyes to open them. Dia carefully lift her head up from Miki's head and got up, yawning and stretching a little.

"Good morning everyone-desu~." Suu quietly said.

"Good Morning." Dia and Ran both said in unison, also quietly.

"Aren't they adorable?" Asked Dia in delight.

"Very adorable indeed-desu~" Agreed Suu.

"_Sigh_ It'll be a blast teasing the two." Ran said.

Suu and Dia sweat dropped as Ran plotted things out.

But, just as soon as Ran finished plotting something evil, Miki started to wake up. When she did, three faces were carefully eyeing her. She sweat dropped and thought, _Okay... What the heck are they planning? Sigh.. Knowing them, it was probably Ran who plotted it... What's on my lap?_ When she looked down to see what was lying on her lap, her face flushed a marvelous color of different types of red. Her face, in fact, was severely burning.

_K-Kiseki's on my lap! W-what should I do? I don't want to wake him up or anything though. In fact, I just wanna stay in this position and stroke his hair..._ Miki thought.

She then remembered what happened hours ago and smiled a sweet smile. She carefully took Kiseki's crown off his head and started to stroke his hair, like she wanted too.

Ran, Suu, and Dia were watching from afar, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Nearly half an hour later, Kiseki woke up. He would usually be the early bird but he was just very comfortable and felt... safe? Yes, safe.. He couldn't help but sleep for very long. As he was half asleep/half awake, he felt someone stroke his hair. Groggily opening one eye, he saw Miki smiling. Because he was half asleep and half awake, he subconsciously put a hand on her left cheek and said, "Good Morning Miki.." before sleeping again. Miki turned red and so did Ran, Dia, and Suu. Smoke came from Miki's head as a lot of things were on her mind.

_Did he just cup my left cheek and say 'Good morning? ! Did he just say my first_ name_? ! I can't believe it! I think I'm going to go fangirl... Calm down Miki, he was half asleep and half awake, so he probably didn't realize what he was doing. Still... I'm happy... He said my name in a kind way and he cupped my cheek._ Were _some _of the things on her mind. There were lots more but she decided to push them away and continue stroking his hair.

In a completely cheesy way, Ran, Suu, and Dia flew towards the music box and started to wind it. The music came again and the three girls winked at Miki. Miki mouths the words 'Thank you' and sighs.

_I wish this would never end.. _Miki thought.

* * *

The day flew by fast, and at some point at the afternoon, Ran was teasing Kiseki about him sleeping on Miki's lap and the way he caressed her cheek and said her name. Dia and Suu just watched the two bickered as Miki drew pictures. Obviously, they were about her and Kiseki.

"Miki-Chan." Dia said.

Miki looked up from her drawing and smiled at her 'sister'.

"Yes?"

"I'm so happy for you!" Dia said, as she hugged Miki.

Miki giggled and asked, "Happy for what? All he did was grab my cheek, tell me 'Good Morning' and say my name.. It's not like he told me he likes me or anything."

Dia still smiled ans said, "Yes, but still! It show that he might like you!"

"..Maybe..." Miki responded while blushing.

**~~With Ran and Kiseki~~ **

"Just admit it idiot! You surely like Miki, right? !" Ran yelled.

"Wrong! I don't like the blue commoner. She's like any other peasant to me." Kiseki yells.

"Liar!"

"Stalker!"

"S-stalker? ! Why you..." Ran fumed.

The others sweat dropped and decided that they should stop the argument.

"Hey guys... I think you should stop arguing before you break anything.." Miki says.

"O-oh my-desu~! P-Please calm down-desu~!" Suu frantically asked them.

"Maybe you should stop before one's feeling are hurt.." Dia said, sweat-dropping.

It took them minutes to stop throwing insults to them. Dia and Suu have convinced Ran to go with them to play sports with Daichi, while Miki stayed with Kiseki.

It was an awkward silence for the two; the lullaby and lap thing clearly unforgotten.

"Umm.. Look, blue commoner, I'm sorry about sleeping on your lap and everything... I was very sleepy and I subconsciously did that.." Kiseki said.

Miki looked at him; eyes wide with shock. Had he just... _apologize_ to her?

"I-It's fine. You don't need to apologize..." Miki answered. In all truth, she didn't really know what to respond to him, so that was all she could give.

There was silence again. Miki sighed. _How awkward could this get?_, She thought. Knowing that trying to make a conversation with him was pointless and would make the situation much more awkward, Miki got out her sketchbook from her satchel and started to draw. She didn't know what to draw, so she looked around to come up with some ideas. She sighed in disappointment, and decided it was best to remain silent.

"For a commoner, you did a pretty good job singing that lullaby. It was... pleasant." Kiseki said, with a light blush on his cheeks.

Miki looked at him surprised. _He.. complimented me! _Miki thought.

She blushed a bit, and replied, "Thank you.."

"C-Can you.. sing it again for me?" Kiseki asked, a bit embarrassed and nervous. His heart was beating pretty dast for some reason..

_I command you to stop beating so fast, stupid heart!_ Kiseki yelled in his mind.

Again Miki looked at him surprised. He was somewhat red and nervous. She grinned and replied, "Of course I'll sing it for you!"

Kiseki smiled a bit, and sat next to her. He waited for her to sing and looked her eyes. They were shining brightly; full of hope, love, and positiveness.

_"Ryoutekureta ano hi no you ni_

_Donna warui uwasa mo_

_Kinishinaide irareru you ni..."_

_(I gave you both of my hands, just like that day._

_No matter what bad rumors may be out there,_

_don't worry about them and you can be yourself...) _

Even without the music box did she sound angelic.

_"Guun to shinkokyuushite a__oi sora ni toketara._

_Daijoubu yo futarinara kitto dekiru hazu."_

_(Just take a deep breathe and melt into the blue sky._

_You'll be fine. If the two of us are together, I'm sure you'll be able to do it)_

_"Takarabako no KAGI hitotsu ageru yo shinjuiro no MAJIKKU_

_Aenai jikan mo mune ni todoku no kagayaiteru yo_

_Itsumo wasurenaide ite~~_"

_(I'll give you a single key to my treasure box. Even in the times_

_We can't see each other, my pearl-tinged magic will reach your heart and glow strongly._

_Never forget that~~) _

And with that, she finished. Looking to her right, she saw Kiseki sleepy.

In a nervous voice, she said," Y-You can lay your head on my sh-shoulder.. If you like.."

And, he did. Kiseki fell asleep on her right shoulder. Miki carefully put her head on top of his and sighed.

_I hope this will never end.._ She thought, before falling asleep too.

* * *

**A/N: TADAAAAAA! I'm very pleased with this! 8'D**

**Miki and Kiseki: ...**

**Don't you just love it? ! 8'D**

**Kiseki: ...No.**

**Miki: *Blushing a bit* **

**I know you two liked it! ; D And, I was originally going to stop writing when Miki thought, _I wish this would never end.. _BUT, I just couldn't help myself! 8'D I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it! **

**Miki: Miu-Chan doesn't own the song, "Daiji No Takarabako" by Mermaid melody (slow version. The one with the dirty blond or, Lucia for those who watched it, singing it.) **

**R&R people! Adieu~**


	7. Ballet

_**Ballet**_

* * *

**A/N: Hiya~! I'm excited for this chapter. XD**

**Kiseki: Commoner, don't you have important news to tell the readers?**

**Of course! Of course! Readers, I have something important to tell you all; as Kiseki stated. I will only be updating two times a week; Tuesdays and Thursdays (possibly Fridays) for four weeks. I don't know where or what I'll be doing in summer vacation; so I'd like to finish some of my homework. After four weeks of updating two times a week; I'll most likely be updating loads of chapters hopefully everyday. That's all :3**

**Miki: Okay, on with the one-shot!**

**P.S. Humans again XD**

**P.S.S. Might be a bit OOC. O_o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, seasons, or plot of Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

A dark shadow passed through the hall ways of Seiyo High. In the dark, dim light, the figure zoomed past the throngs of students and teachers. 'It' seemed to be heading into one of Seiyo's hidden location in the school; the ballet room. It was hardly ever used, so not many people knew about it. The shadow was somewhat obvious it was female. The figure had curves in the right places and her hair was a bit of a give-away. 'She' snaked past the classrooms easily, without a sound to be heard. The ballet room was at the attic of Seiyo. Yes, attic. Not many students ever bothered, they thought it was just another kind of classroom. When the figure reached her destination, she sighed in relief. She looked around to make sure no one was there.

_Good.. nobody seems to be here._ She thought.

She quickly changed in outfit; which was a simple baby blue ballet outfit. The top was baby blue; as stated, but it had somewhat little designs of dark blue spades at the bottom. There was a line in between each spade, making it seem like a circle of them. The tutu was a simple white one, with a cerulean bow on the right side. She looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction; she had of course designed and made it herself. She turned on the little radio; which played a somewhat mysterious but pleasant, elegant, and yet cheerful song. Nonetheless, she started to dance...

_**Kiseki's P.O.V.**_

It was afternoon, where everyone was getting their books and whatnot from their lockers for the next period. I chatted along with my friends Daichi and Rythym. It was a simply fine afternoon. There were no clouds to be spotted, the sun was shining as clear as crystal, the birds were singing their songs in delight, and everything was absolutely fine. While chatting, I subconsciously looked to my right side, where the blue beretted girl would usually be; chatting among her friends like every day.

I usually do not show quite the attitude, but, five months ago, she has somewhat caught my attention. She was and still is.. interesting. Creative and artistic even. She was always the calm and cool-headed person among her friends and sisters. Yet, she never failed to surprise me. For example, she was picked to be in an art contest once. That hadn't really surprised me; she was well known for her artistic taste. What really had surprised me was what she _painted_. It was absolutely.. _stunning_. The painting had been of a park. The park was nothing but beautiful. It had a pond in the middle, a very big one. There were a few lily pad flowers on the pond, brightly shinging even though it was on paper. The pond itself sparkled to life. A few feet to the pond was a willow tree. The willow tree was also beaufitul; quite unique. It stood out, shining quite brightly too. Then there was the grass. Usually, grass would be plain and boring, but, she had painted water droplets on them, which made it seem more alive. At the background, there were other trees and whatnot, and then the sun. Marvelous wasn't even a word right enough to justify it.

Another time was when she had sung a lullaby to her sisters. She was sitting under a sakura tree, with her sisters surrounding her. Don't mistake me for a stalker; I was simply walking with Daichi and Rythym back to school after lunch and coincidentally spotted them. (A:N/ I'm sorry for those readers who hate these, but I just gotta say it. Coincidentally? Psssh. Yeah right.) The pink girl had kept on bugging the blue one while she was reading her book. It seemed like they all did some sort of task that drained out all of their energy and they couldn't sleep. They kept on asking her to sing them a lullaby she used to sing for them when they were toddlers. She sighed in defeat and sang "Honto no Jibun". Or so I've over-heard. We were about to leave when all of a sudden-

She sang, somewhat annoyed of her sisters pestering.

When she stopped singing, she opened her eyes and smiled gently. After the lullaby, her sisters were all asleep.

A few weeks ago, she also surprised me of her musical talents. She could sing, I can tell you that. But she learned a song on the piano and finished in about five weeks. We were led to the all-purpose-room and were seated. She played a song called "Here to Stay." It was a great and meaningful song. Though it sounded as if a professional played it. It surprised me to know that she finished the song in five weeks. Need I say more? No.

Any who, noticing that the blue commoner was gone, I had gone to a wild panic. On the inside that is. Daichi and Rythym obviously knew about my 'weird' feelings for the blue commoner, so it wasn't to much of a surprise for them to see me staring at where the blue beretted girl would usually and_ should_ be there.

"Worried about Miki, Kiseki?" asked Daichi in a playful tone.

"O-of course not. I was simply gazing at my right to...check what time it was." I replied. I mentally slapped myself. I _hardly_ sounded convincing.

"Riiiight. _Of __course_ you were." Rythym remarked sarcastically.

"I was! Promise!" I said.

"Hey look, there's Miki right now!" Daichi said.

I quickly turned around, and to my disappointment, I saw none other than Temari.

"What are you-?" I asked but got interrupted by.. laughter.

"Oh man! I-... Didn't... Think... y-you'd.._ actually_... f-fall for... _that_!" Rythym said, with a fit of laughter in between words.

I once again mentally slapped myself. How _stupid_ could I get?

"Oh shut up!" I barked.

"My my. It is unlike you to yell at your friends, Kiseki. Have they crossed your line way to far?" asked Temari in a sadistic tone.

"N-no no... They haven't crossed my line.. Yet." I replied with a deadly tone and glare.

Temari also glared and scared the _wits_ out of Rythym and Daichi, making them run for their lives.

"Miki. Ballet room. Attic of Seiyo. Go. Now." Temari demanded in a somewhat kind yet 'if-you-don't-go-I-_will-_murder-you' type of stare &more like glare if you ask me..)

I did as told. I ran as quickly as I could; to be sure that she's there, safe and unharmed.

_**Normal P.O.V. **_

Soon after Miki finished stretching, Kiseki arrived at the door of the ballet room, where he saw the most beautiful girl in the world. He started to think of how one could be such a beauty, but soon realized what he thought of. He blushed a bit, thinking, _No, it's the stupid hormones... She's not all that beautiful..._

Kiseki literally had to stop himself from approaching her. He was having a hard time, and started to walk to her. Miki took off her beret for once and put a spade clip on her right left side of her bangs, so they wouldn't cover her face. The music started to play, stopping Kiseki from taking one stop closer.

Miki twirled and did a few jumps at this part of the song. She did several ___Ballon_ also.

She then tried to do a _bravura _at this next.

Miki being Miki, did the next thing that came to her mind; do a brisé. And then, a changement.

At this point, she did all sorts of ballet moves. Most of them being _bravura_, _pass de bourrée, bras croisé, coda, _and_ couru._

When she finished, she sighed and sat down.

"I need to practice on my _bravura..." _Miki mumbled.

A loving smile plastered on his face, Kiseki clapped.

_Once again has she surprised me..._ He thought.

Miki jumped at the sudden noise. She hesitantly turned her head around to see who made the clapping noise.

_**Kiseki's** **P.O.V.**_

When she finished, I couldn't help myself from clapping. That was simply... beautiful.

_Once again has she surprised me..._ I thought.

I was smiling a loving smile, one I barely and very much rarely show to anybody. She hesitantly turned her head around, and so I stopped clapping. She looks shocked and embarrassed. I dare say she looks quite adorable when embarrassed.

"K-Kiseki!" She squealed. I chuckled a bit, before realizing I was acting out of character.

I coughed in my balled wrist and say, "That was.. a great performance you did."

She smiled a bit with a slight blush on her cheeks. Although, she tried to keep herself calm.

"T-thank you.. Ahh.. umm... Wh-why're you here, if I may ask?" She asked me.

I blinked. How was I suppose to answer that? I can't just blurt out, 'I was worried about you, so I came looking for you. Temari told me where you were, so I came here.', could I?

Before I could think of some other reply, I accidently blurted out, "I was worried about you, so I came looking for you. Temari told me where you were, so I came here."

Shit! Wait.. A king never says such foul language... Anywho, I place my hand on my mouth to keep myself from saying any more.

With wide eyes, she asked, "Y-you were... _worried_ about me?"

I sigh. I guess it's too late to lie to her now...

"Y-yes. I was." I replied, with a small hint of blush.

Her eyes still wide, she smiles. Then, her small smile turns into a huge grin. I smile at her, seeming that's the only thing I could think of.

"Hey, want to skip classes and.. maybe walk around town or something?" I ask.

Her eyes widen again, and I sigh. Is that all she can do?

"Sure!" She eagerly says.

"Oh! Let me change back into my previous clothes." She says.

I blush for some unknown reason and nod, turning away. She just giggles and I hear ruffling. I blush more, and start to think some perverted things..

_KISEKI! CONTROL YOURSELF! A KING _DOES NOT _THINK OF SUCH THINGS!_ I yelled to myself.

Once she was done, she was dressed in her usual school uniform and satchel. With her beret of course. We headed outside of the school, carefully sneaking out so nobody would see us. Once we were in town, we checked out a bunch of places.

I have no idea _why_, but when I offered to walk her home and she accepted, I reached for her hand. She didn't say anything or do anything, so I didn't let go.

* * *

**A/N: TAAAAADAAAAAA!** **What do you guys think? ;D**

**Kiseki: A KING DOESN'T THINK OF SUCH THINGS ABOUT A COMMONER!**

**Riiiiiiight. "Hormones". Stupid baka...**

**Kiseki: WHAT WAS THAT? *Death glare***

***Whistles as if nothing happened***

**Miki: *Sweatdrop* I think it was cute.**

**Amu: You only think that because you like him.**

**Miki: NO I DON'T!**

**Amu: *Ignores* Please R&R minna!**

**P.S. ****I don't own "Honto No Jibun" (The first song.) I also don't own "Morning Grace" (full) by Princess Tutu (second song.). **

******P.S.S. Yes, I've deleted the lyrics, but, please listen to "Morning Grace," to understand the story/ballet parts. It'll help. Also, please listen to Honto No Jibun, it'll also help. (There's no 'slow' version of it, so just try and think of it _slowly._ If that makes any sense...) See you guys next time!**


	8. Tease, Tease, Tease

**_Tease, Tease, Tease_  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hiya everyone! Welcome to the eighth chapter of Shugo One-Shots!**

**Miki: You update quite fast on "Shugo One-Shots!".**

**Yeah. This is my most active story. I dunno about my other stories though~.**

**Kiseki: You should stop being lazy and update them. *Mumbles* Stupid commoner.**

**I HEARD THAT! And I don't really wanna... Yet. I'm going to focus on this one and Shugo Vampires most of all.**

**Miki: *Sigh* Who knows how many chapters you're going to write for this story.**

**A BUNCH! Leaning towards a hundred. (Maybe.)**

**Miki and Kiseki: A-A HUNDRED? !**

**Yeaaaah. So that way, my readers will be very happy and satisfied.**

**Kiseki: But then you'll never be able to finish your other stories.**

**Most of them are like twenty chapters or less/more. XD**

**Miki and Kiseki: *Sweatdrop***

**I'll write a hundred chapters for this story IF I'm still addicted by then. Or if I get hooked once again X3**

**Miki and Kiseki: *Sweatdrops again***

**Miki: So basically, you'll continue if you get hooked up on Shugo Chara once again?**

**... Yeah. Pretty much.**

**Kiseki: *Sweatdrops and sighs* Just get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shugo Chara!**

**P.S. Miki might be a bit OOC in this one.**

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

As always, the day was peaceful and just in Seiyo.

"Alright commoners! The talk and rumors about the Embryo are non-ending, and so I advice all of us to keep a look out each and everyday!," bellowed the 'Kingly' Kiseki.

"Buuuuuut," complained Pepe, "it's been a year since we fought Easter and since all of those X-Eggs were purified by Amu-Chan and Rikka-Chan dechu~."

He huffed. "That means nothing! There is a chance that the Embryo will come back! And when it does, we'll all try to capture it! And when we do, I'll become king and rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone but Kiseki sweat-dropped.

Ran groaned. "Jeeeez! Can we please talk about something rather than the Embryo?"

Kiseki let out a little 'hmph.'

"Yo nya~!," called out a mischievous 'cat'.

"Yoru!"

"What are you doing here, you thieving cat? !," yelled Kiseki.

He flew next to Miki. "Just visiting Miki nya~."

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?," everyone yelled.

With a pang of jealousy, Kiseki said, "What are you talking about?"

Yoru smirked, knowing he hit a spot. "Well, obviously, she's mine."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHH?," everyone once again yelled.

Miki grabbed Yoru's collar and dragged him off, where they couldn't be heard by the others.

She sighed, annoyed. "Okay. What do you want?"

Yoru faked an innocent look on his face. "What ever could you be talking about nya~?"

"Look-" Miki sighed in exasperation. "-We both know that we have _no_ secret feelings towards each other _whatsoever_. So you _obviously_ want something. What is it?"

Yoru shrugged. "Meh. Just wanna mess with Kiseki nya~."

_And maybe.. Stir his feelings just a bit..._ Yoru thought, snickering.

"Fine. But I'm not in this.," she clarified.

"Okay.," he shrugged.

**~~With The Others While Miki and Yoru Were Talking~~**

"What do you think they're talking about desu~?," asked a curious Su.

"I don't know, but Miki looks annoyed!," giggled Kusukusu.

Ran looked somewhat surprised. "Eh? I wonder why.. Miki's usually gaga over guys she-," Ran got cut off by Su.

Letting go of her mouth, Su whispered, "Ran desu~! I don't think you should say that infront of Kiseki desu~."

"Why not?," Ran asked.

"Because.. Kiseki looks quite annoyed and I don't think that talking about Miki's crushes will not help at all desu~," Su worriedly stated.

Dia, for some reasons wasn't in her egg. She giggled and looked at the annoyed Miki and Kiseki.

Ran and Su noticed Dia's strange action. "What's so funny, Dia desu~?"

Dia shook her head. "Nothing."

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEE!," screamed Eru.

Everyone was taken aback. But before they could say anything, Iru popped in with her.

"Jeez Eru!," complained Iru with disgust, "Must you always be this loud and hyperactive when something sappy and 'lovey' happens?"

"But Iruuuu!," Eru protested. "It's cute and I-I can't help but help people with their love life and problems! Sometimes they just need a little push in their relationship!"

Iru groaned. "Why are we even here again?"

Eru pouted. "Utau-Chan wants us to tell Hinamori-San something! But Utau-Chan is very busy so she told us to tell her, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Iru said.

Annoyed enough, Kiseki hollard, "Oi! Commoners! What is your business here?"

Iru glared. "Aren't we talking nobly, _Prince-Chan_?"

Kiseki was deffinately taken aback. "W-What did you just call me? !"

"You heard me, Prince-_Chan_," Iru smirked.

"Oh, Yoru-San's here to," Eru said.

With that being said, Kiseki quickly glanced at Yoru, who was very far away from Miki.

Yoru cleared his throat. "Now nya~, back to where we were, Miki is_ mine_ nya~."

Kiseki frowned. "What are you talking about, you theiving cat? ! If anything, she's _mine_."

Miki just stared blankly, but with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

Yoru smirked once again. "What's this nya~? I thought a king doesn't like anybody except himself. Clearly, she's mine, not yours nya~."

Kiseki was taken aback once again. "What are you talking about? Of course a king likes all his commoners. And so, she's mine. Back off, you theif."

Yoru's smirk grew wider and his eyes narrowed. While Miki was eating a piece of Su's cake, her eyes filled with interest. The others just watched, astonished at the argument. They were even more astonished to the fact that that Miki was simply standing there, as if nothing was happening.

Then, Yoru grabbed her arm, pulling her slightly. "She's _mine_ nya~. See? She's not even budging.

"Oh. My fork," Miki bluntly said, her fork dropping from her grasp.

Kiseki glared daggers and flew and pulled her other arm. "No, she's mine. She's isn't budging either. Stupid theif."

"Oh. My cake," Miki said, her cake dropping on the floor. She looked down on it, but then continued to blankly stare into space.

_I wonder what Miki's thinking right now... She puts on a pretty great act. She really looks like she doesn't care_, Dia thought, while giggling nontheless.

"Hmph," Yoru said, "And why should she be yours?"

Kiseki flinched, but kept a good grip on Miki's arm. "Because, I'll need her and everyone else to get the embryo with me. A-Also, a king can't rule his people without company..."

Yoru was shocked. Had Kiseki just stutter and.. blush? Though Miki was shocked too, she could only stare at Kiseki, not knowing what to do. She had told Yoru she wasn't in this, but.. now what?

Everyone was now sitting on edge, feeling the tense but somewhat comforting feeling.

_Now what will happen/desu/dechu..?_, they thought, with a worried yet eager look on their face.

Yoru's smirk frew wider, if that was even possible. "Hmm nya~? What's this I see nya~? Is Prince-Chan _confessing_ nya~?"

Kiseki blushed, but tried not to show it. "O-of course not! It's not as if she means anything to you."

Yoru raised an an eyebrow. "How would you know that, _Prince-Chan_?"

Kiseki nonchalantly replied, "It's pretty clear. You come here to tease others, not for Miki's attention. You show no sign of interest for her, you barely look at her, and you barely talk to her. "

Yoru flinched. _Damn it..! I was being too obvious!_

Yoru pulled on Miki's arm a bit more, and so did Kiseki.

Yoru scoffed. "What does it matter to you? It's not like you like her, do you?"

Kiseki's eyes widened. He, in fact, grew quite fond of the blue chara. They spent time together, either planning his world domination or her next drawing. She even made him laugh every now and then. A real laugh, not a boisterous one. She even managed to get him to smile genuinely. He made her less gaga over guys, and he even helped her realize her true feelings.

He couldn't think of anything to say, his head was a jumbled mess. Normally he would say something like "Of course not! She's too low for my greatness" or something, but it just felt.. wrong to say that. Especially in front of her.

Before Kiseki could answer Yoru's question, someone called for Yoru. "Oi. Yoru. Let's go, we have some important things to attend to," Ikuto said.

Then, Ikuto spotted Iru and Eru. "Iru. Eru. Utau wants both of you back as soon as you give the message to Amu."

Iru and Eru nodded, and flew to find Amu. Yoru flew towards Ikuto and left with him. "See ya nya~!"

Everything was silent then. Miki noticed Kiseki didn't let go of her arm that was being pulled minutes ago. She didn't really want him to let go of her arm, she was happy. She smiled and let him hold her arm. A few minutes of silence echoed throughout the garden.

"Ne, ne, Kiseki,_ do_ you like Miki?," Ran asked.

Before Kiseki could answer, the door went bursting open.

"Me! Yaya wants some cake, Nagi!," yelled a hyperactive Yaya.

"Yaya, if you eat too much sweets, you'll get fat.," a small, quiet voice stated.

"Y-Yaya won't!"

"Yaya, you had ice-cream earlier and some chocolate. Now you want some cake?," a pinkette asked.

"I think Rima-Chan-" "Call me Mashiro-San or Mashiro-Sama, purple head." "-is right," Nagihiko said, while sweat dropped while saying so.

The chara's sweat dropped.

"Awwww... And I was expecting a romantic answer," sighed Dia, Temari, and Eru in disappointment.

They all flew to their owners, chatting happily and playing around.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks!**

**Amu: Wha-! But-! YOU ENDED THIS ONE-SHOT AS A CLIFF HANGER!**

**And I intend to leave it like that~.**

**Miki: Bu-! So you're just going to let the readers wonder without any answer? !**

**Yes!**

**Kiseki: How mean of you.**

**Ah, but atleast it lets their imagination roam free!**

**R&R Everyone! See you next time! Adieu~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey-o readers!**

**Amu: You're late!**

**I know, I know. I'm sorry. *Bows head down* I had writer's block on Wednesday and Thursday until like somewhere at night.**

**Kiseki: What about Friday and Saturday?**

**Friday I was on a crisis, cried, and a lot of drama happened. I don't wanna talk about it. Saturday my dad decided to ride his bike with his friends and stuff... I had to wait for him... FOR FIVE HOURS! *Annoyed***

**Miki: And Monday?**

**... I got caught up with BillyxMandy stuff... And I drew Mandy endlessly... BUT! This chapter will be amazing!**

**Kiseki: I doubt.**

**I beg to differ your opinion Kiseki.**

**Kiseki: The only good thing about your stories is ME. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Miki, Amu, Me: *Sweat drop***

**Amu: Are you sure this is the guy you fell for?**

**Miki: I didn't say I fell for him!**

**Miki, you're such a player that it's kind of hard to believe you. Not in an offending way, just teasing.**

**Amu: On with the story!**

**THAT'S MY PART!**

**Kiseki: The commoner doesn't own anything of Shugo Chara.**

**P.S. This is Miki's P.O.V.**

* * *

Each child has an egg in their soul...

Called their would-be selves...

The would-be selves are the children's dreams of the future...

Without us, there would be no future for children...

I'm Hinamori Amu's would-be self...

She has others, including Ran, Su, and Dia.

My name is Miki...

Normally, children would only have one or two Charas...

Charas are us, the would-be selves...

But Amu has four Charas...

Ran is the first chara to be born...

She is hyperactive and almost always energetic...

I'm the second chara to be born...

I'm the calm, cool-headed, and disobidient artist...

Su is the third to be born...

She is also calm, but she can also be a klutz...

She is somewhat a motherly figure to us and loves to clean and cook.

Dia is the last to be born...

She is special, because she can see and feel people's radiance...

Before she was born, she was X-ed...

When she was X-ed, she felt what people and chara's hearts were feeling...

On our battle with Hoshina Utau, X-Dia said Amu was a lost child...

Amu agreed...

No wonder she has so many charas...

Nobody minds whether or not Amu has a lot of Charas or not...

It's just... Amu has a lot of crushes...

Which leads_ me_ into having a lot of crushes...

The main two crushes Amu-Chan had were Tadase and Ikuto...

That meant that I had to choose too...

Kiseki or Yoru...?

I don't dislike Amu-Chan in _any_ way possible, but the way I see it, each time she gets a new crush, I have to crush on their chara...

But now...

Amu-Chan has to decided, Tadase or Ikuto...?

We spent so much time with both of them that it's neaerly impossible to choose which one...

But in the end, Amu-Chan chooses...

Ikuto...

But does that mean that I... have to be with Yoru?

No, I don't, do I?

If I do...

No. I don't want to...

In all honesty, I like spending time with Kiseki...

"Why do you like Kiseki-Kun so much?," Dia asks.

"I..." I'm hesitant for a little while, but respond, "I don't know... I just.. feel it, I guess..."

Amu-Chan smiles and looks at us, mainly at me and Dia...

"I've learned.. that nobody needs a reason to love somebody... It's just.. unexplainable," Amu-Chan says...

I smile and nod.

"If you love somebody for a reason, it means that you only like them," I say.

Dia only blinks, but then smiles...

"I see," she says...

Ran giggles, and I look at her confused...

Everyone else is just staring at me...

With a warm and caring tone, she says, "Miki, Dia asked you why you liked Kiseki..."

Then Su continues her sentence. "It seems like you are _in love_ with him desu~."

I blink before realizing what I just said.

"Oh."

"Miki, I don't think you have to like Yoru if I like Ikuto."

I smile, but that smile quickly turns into a smirk.

"I thought you _loooooove_ Ikuto, Amu-Chan," I say in a playful tone.

Amu-Chan quickly blushes, but doesn't deny it. She smiles and nods.

Just then, an absurd questions comes out of Amu-Chan's mouth.

"I've been thinking... Can female Charas get pregnant?"

Each of us sweat drop and nearly fall anime-style.

I laugh awkardly whilst still sweat-dropping and say, "A-Amu-Chan... I don't think there's any possible ways female Charas can get p-_pregnant_..."

Ran, Su, and Dia agree, also sweat-dropping more.

"W-Where'd you even get the idea, Amu-Chan?," Ran asks awkwardly.

We all stare at her, waiting for her answer.

Amu-Chan shrugs, making us all nearly loose our balance and fall.

Su laughs awkwardly too...

"I highly doubt they can, Amu-Chan desu~."

Dia though, is the only one seeing this as a _somewhat_ normal question...

"Hmm... There's a very very low possibility on female Charas getting pregnant."

Amu sighs.

"Now that I pictured every one of you pregnant in my mind, I think it's awkward if Charas get pregnant."

We all sweat-drop more, if that was possible.

Ran coughs. "Changing the subject back to Miki's love life."

I stare dumbfoundedly. "Ehhh? Why?"

Ran, Amu, Dia, and Su stare at me like that was the most stupidest question of my life.

"Duuh. 'Cause you're the only one here that is in love with Kiseki (desu~)," the say simultaneously.

I just sweat-drop more again. Where the heck are they leading this?

Amu-Chan's first to ask me a question.

"So, what do you think of Kiseki?"

I sigh. I feel like I'm being interviewed on my personal love life...

Oh wait, I am...

Except there isn't a huge crowd in the front, a giant t.v. behind me, cameras, and that other stuff.

Feel the sarcasm in my voice?

Before I realize what I was doing, I started to talk.

"I think of him as someone caring but somewhat short-tempered chara. He's responsible and does what he thinks is best for us."

They looked at me astound.

"What?," I ask them.

Amu-Chan spoke up first.

"'What?' What do you mean 'what'? !"

"If you love him that much, then go and get him!," Dia encouraged.

Ran started cheering for me, as if I was going to right this minute.

I sigh...

"I wish, but as if that's going to happen. I don't even think he likes me that way."

"You never know desu~"

"You're right, but...-"

"Why are you doubting? He admires you the most out of all of us."

I blush lightly before saying, "Thanks but I find that somewhat hard to believe.."

Amu-Chan scoffs. "Oh please. The day I will find that hard to believe is when he disappears."

I smile at their kindness...

"Again, thanks guys, but don't you think it's a little late for such discussions? Let's go to sleep. Amu-Chan, you've got school tomorrow, remember?"

Amu-Chan panics and hurries to bed.

We all giggle, and go to our eggs..

_Maybe I'll confess.. Tomo..rrow... _

* * *

**A/N: TADAAAA~**

**Amu: Ok, so the readers have waited for a week and that's what they get? Shame on you Miu-Chan!**

**Miki: Amu-Chan has a point. You've tortured them!**

**B-But! This was the only thing I could think of for this chapter! You guys gotta forgive me! D;**

**Kiseki: You don't deserve forgiveness.**

**Miki: Much less reviews.**

**Noooooo! D; Sigh.. Fine. See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Amu: And this time, we'll watch over her so she doesn't get lazy and updates this story. Oh, and don't worry. She'll also update Shugo Vampires! Right, Miu-Chan? *Deadly Glare***

**Sigh... Okay okay. Adieu~**


End file.
